Ep. 43: Forbidden Past Is Revealed
Forbidden Past Is Revealed is the forty-third episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the second of a three-part story culminating the fate of Kou of the Howling New Star and Akomaru. Synopsis As Kou's birthday approaches and Daijinryuu ups the stakes, Kaku takes matters into his own hands as Akomaru prepares to go all out for a personal victory. Plot Ryuuseioh and Ikazuchi continue to battle as the Dairanger try to fight on the ground; Shishiranger is bound up by Shadam's Yo power and tossed to the ground while Zydos grabs Qilinranger and tosses him aside and Tenmaranger shoots the Cotporos until Gara blasts him with Yo breath. Hououranger charges towards Kou's mother as Akomaru yells for Ikazuchi, making it blast her with lightning to the ground but making Kou's mother bolt away and protect her, telling Shadam to save Rin and to stop the fighting. She begs to Shadam but he states she stands in the way of turning Kou into a Gorma and blasts her with Yo throwing her to the ground. Akomaru tells his father to stop and even Byakko sees Shadam's act as reprehensible as it flies away from Ryo and slashes him giving Rin and Kou's mother the chance to escape. Shadam chases them down but Hououranger uses Straight Line Tornado to throw Shadam to the ground while Ryuuseioh kicks Ikazuchi before using the Great Windmill to finish it; Akomaru telling it to escape before the Great Windmill Slice is used. Angered, Shadam steals Byakko and escapes with the other Triumvirate members, with even Akomaru running away. Rin runs to Kou's mother happy she was able to save her as the mother thanks the Dairanger for their actions. Meanwhile, Daijinryuu continues to stand silent in the city as the people gawk at the massive dragon. Kaku wonders what the god is trying to do before a blast of lightning flies from the sky to the dragon, making it awaken as it starts moving forwards again and emitting a massive beam from it's mouth. As it does, the people staring at it all walk up to the balcony of rooftops and high windows, shocking the master as Kameo rushes to him stating Daijinryuu is hypnotizing people in order to slaughter them! The people all move up to the roofs as the god tells them to jump off; Kameo reasons that the only way to stop this is another Dai/Gorma truce that only Kaku can perform; shocking the master. At Dairanger headquarters, Ryo wonders if this is a warning that Daijinryuu will slaughter innocents if the war keeps going before he leaves to destroy Earth! Shoji reasons even if they tried a prior truce, the Gorma already broke it so there isn't anything they can do about it! Without warning, Kaku states finding Kou should be the first priority before asking his mother about whether he'll become a Gorma if they don't reunite by his tenth birthday; she nods before the master asks when his birthday is. The mother reveals that Kou's birthday is December 24th, the very next day! The mother states that's not all: even if she finds Kou, if she can't do a ritual with Byakkoshinken, then she won't be able to save him. Kaku asks where Byakkoshinken is but he reveals Shadam took it; with the mother panicking that if they can find the sword, they'll find her son before pleading them to find it. Back in the cave, Kou continues to lay prone unknowing. As the day moves on, the people on the roof remain standing there. Kaku summons the Dairanger to the roof pronouncing he will get the Byakkoshinken back; when Ryo asks how with Shadam having it he tells them to take Kou's mother to Rin's house and wait until he returns. Ryo wonders why considering he just said the same thing during the Gorma truce and wonders what's going on; Shoji even wonders if he's hiding something but the master tells them to do it and he will get the Byakkoshinken back by tomorrow morning and to protect the mother until then, forcing the Dairanger to resign to their leader's words. With those words, Kaku once again takes the special cart to the Gorma Headquarters in secret. At the palace, Akomaru is told by the Emperor's depressed state that he has been exiled; since under his supervision, he allowed the Dairanger to take Kou's mother who was a key hostage to them, which he considered as invaluable. Akomaru claims that it wasn't his fault; his father disrupted things but Shadam tells another minion to take him away as the boy cries out for his father and Shadam once again removes his mask in front of the emperor. Below, Byakko complains to Zydos about being held by him and demands being returned to the Dairanger but the giant states that won't be happening as he torments the sword. Akomaru is escorted out and wonders how Shadam knows Kou's mother but the general refuses to respond merely stating his son's now exiled from the tribe as he's thrown to the ground and the other Gorma laugh at him and throw tomatoes; even Gara and Zydos calling him a child and everyone yelling at him to leave. Akomaru wonders if his father really hates him as the boy leaves even as Kaku arrives in. Zydos curses him for returning but the Dai master states he's here for Byakkoshinken; with him concentrating his stare at Shadam. On a nearby mountain, Ikazuchi howls out as Akomaru states he'll never forgive either Kou or his father for their actions. That night, Kazu emerges from a bun shop amidst the preparations for Christmas; he gives a bag to Shoji with a bun inside that he eats. Tenmaranger states he doesn't understand anything and Kazu commiserates, stating that Kazu states he believed in Kaku but perhaps he someone who is beyond his imagination but isn't sure how. Inside, Kou's mother looks at photos of Rin and the other Dairanger with her son, wondering if he lived there for a long time with her; with Rin stating he did; he was cheeky but a good boy with Akomaru always coming after him yet Kou doing his best with him. Kou's mother starts crying hearing Akomaru's name wondering how that child could be with them before stating that he is her son: Kou and Akomaru are actually brothers! Daigo rushes in stating Kaku has returned; the team meet with their master standing on a roof having retrieved Byakkoshinken and throws it to Ryo before he tells them to find Kou as soon as possible and stepping away. Ryo asks Byakko how he was returned but the sword states he doesn't really know; he just showed up at the Gorma castle, which shocked the team but with Rin reminding them they need to save Kou, his mother states that he was born at exactly noon before telling Byakko they're counting on it. Pulling out a ring stating this is the means to find him, she places the ring in Byakko's mouth allowing Byakko to sense his Qi and go forth. The Dairanger travel by jeep to find Kou with his mother and Kameo joining with. Akomaru states they won't be able to find Kou and tells Ikazuchi they'll combine forces as the jeep arrives and Byakko states Kou is on the other side of the mountain. Sensing they're running out of time, the mother yells to go after him as Kou begins to struggle in the cave, Byakko telling them they'll get to him while the boy continues to feel pain throughout his body. As the Dairanger climb and reach a beach shore, Ryo asks Byakko where Kou is as they find the cave where he is, the mother charging but suddenly stopped by Ikazuchi. Akomaru states he won't let them get to Kou and that he'll make him into a Gorma to triumph over everyone; performing a Yo Fusion combination, Akomaru removes his headband and jumps inside Ikazuchi, fusing with it and allowing complete control; forcing the Dairanger to go forth with Kameo protecting Kou's mother before he transforms into Daimugen to hide her inside his body; Shoji wondering if he's going a bit too far. The Dairanger transform as the Akomaru/Ikazuchi combo attack with their combined power; Ryuuranger uses his Dairen Sword and Shishiranger his Big Wheel Blade, but Akomaru breathes Yo fire knocking them down as Rin worries about Kou's fate as he continues to struggle in the cave before he suddenly stops moving and turns once again into Kibaranger. At the same time, the people stand still in preparation for Daijinryuu's next move as Kaku watches over them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *'Viewership': 7.5% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger *A credit for Master Kaku is seen during a scene with him in the opening for the episode. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Christmas Episode Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura